


Gonna Make You Sweat

by Mi_chan



Series: Good Times, Bad Times Arc - Jimbert AU [9]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Football | Soccer, Locker Room, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sports, Sweat, jimbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_chan/pseuds/Mi_chan
Summary: Robert walks in on Jimmy wearing one of his jerseys after a football match. Naughty things happen in the locker room.~ Part of the Good Times, Bad Times Arc! ~~Present day, modern times Hustler!Jimmy/RichGuy!Robert AU~This story is set in 2020, Robert is about 32, Jimmy just turned 21 (yes, I know. I know. It’s all wrong. Bear with me.). It takes place in London. Led Zeppelin doesn’t exist in this universe.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Series: Good Times, Bad Times Arc - Jimbert AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1293749
Kudos: 25





	Gonna Make You Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've gotten a few headcanons by an Anon on tumblr about this! So I decided to write it, because it sounded fun! And hot!
> 
> This one's for you, Anon, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> You know the drill:  
> You should have read both other stories if you really wanna understand these in depth, since these characters have very little in common with actual Robert Plant and Jimmy Page ;) and they’ll make references to things that happened in the two main stories, but here’s a little breakdown in case you just wanna read the smut:
> 
> Jimmy is 20/21 in this, Robert is 32/33, it takes place in a modern setting, Jimmy is a survivor of abuse, rape and survival sex work, he’s in art school and works part time in a record store. Robert is a successful publisher with his own publishing house. They’re now happily married. They have a bit of a Daddy/boy, Daddy/kitten relationship going on.

Robert really wanted to go home. He was sore, sweaty and exhausted, he knew Jimmy was waiting for him and wanted to go home, too, but he’d gotten caught up talking to some people after the match he’d just played (and won, by the way). He wanted to get out of his sweaty clothes, too, and take off his shoes, his feet hurt. 

He stayed a few more minutes to make polite conversation with the coach and the manager of the team, but then he finally managed to excuse himself and get to the locker room to take off his clothes and take a shower. 

Only, when he opened the door to the locker room and entered, he was greeted by something he hadn’t expected. His teammates had already left, they all had families to go home to and have dinner with, and Robert... Robert had Jimmy, of course.

The boy was in the locker room, Robert had no idea why, he was supposed to wait in front of the football pitch for him, but he must have snuck in after the other guys left. Maybe he was looking for Robert? Now, he was in there, though, but that wasn’t all.

He was wearing one of Robert’s orange football jerseys, the one that read “whole lotta love” on the back. His teammates had given that one to him for his 10 year anniversary at the club, he only ever wore it for practice. He must have forgotten to take it out of his bag after the last time. 

Robert cringed, it must be smelly and gross, but Jimmy, for some reason, had put it on, on top of the skimpy little tank top he’d been wearing on this warm summer day. He wondered why, then he noticed that Jimmy was lifting it up and... sniffing it...? He raised an eyebrow. That was very odd for the little germaphobe, he seemed to... like it. 

Robert crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the doorframe, watching the boy for a moment before finally alerting him to his presence by clearing his throat. Jimmy spun around and looked at him with big eyes, like a deer in the headlights. He blushed and started fidgeting with the hem of the jersey nervously.

“Oh, hey, there you are...” He breathed and ran a hand through his long, dark hair clumsily. “I thought you weren’t coming back, you were taking so long!” He pouted and Robert smirked at him. 

“And you missed me so much that you put on my stinky old jersey?” He asked, amused. Jimmy blushed harder and started stammering some excuse, making to take off the shirt, but Robert stopped him. “Don’t. You look cute.” He said softly. 

It was true. The jersey was way too big for the skinny boy, it just made him look smaller, he was adorable. Robert didn’t usually get to see Jimmy in such bright colors, either, so he quite enjoyed it now that he did. 

“It’s not stinky. It just... smells like you, Daddy.” Jimmy then whispered, clutching the jersey with those long fingers of his before looking at Robert bashfully. The blonde groaned, Jimmy always knew how to get him, and this was no different. They were alone, nobody needed the locker room or the showers anymore, well, nobody but Robert. The other people on the pitch wouldn’t come in here. Robert pushed himself off of the doorframe and made his way over to the younger man in a few long strides.

“*Did* you miss me, sweet baby?” He whispered as he lifted Jimmy’s head by putting two fingers underneath his chin. 

“Uh-huh.” Jimmy confirmed, looking up at him with those beautiful green eyes, chewing his lower lip slightly, and Robert couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him slowly. Forgotten were his sore feet, now, all he wanted was Jimmy. 

He pulled the skinny boy closer as they kissed, wrapping his arms around him as Jimmy wrapped his around Robert’s shoulders, holding on to him. Robert broke their kiss and brushed some of Jimmy’s hair out of his way with his nose to gain access to his neck, kissing it gently as he held his husband close. Jimmy’s breath hitched, then he sighed, shivering against him. 

“You smell so good, you have no idea... I want you so fucking much.” He gasped, slowly grinding against Robert’s leg. The older man chuckled and grabbed his butt, pulling him against his own body a little harder, earning himself another little sigh. 

“Who would have thought...” He purred, “... that you’d be so into this.” 

“It’s not like it’s... ah... the first time.” Jimmy said breathlessly, moaning softly as Robert bit his neck lightly. 

“Right.” Robert said and chuckled again. Now that Jimmy mentioned it, it was true, he’d jumped him after a good, hard workout before, not even letting him shower or anything, whether it was after a run or lifting some weights, Jimmy had pounced him right away, on his way to the bathroom. “So you like me all sweaty, huh?”

“Yeah... you’re just so... fucking hot, so strong and muscular and... ugh. Watching you play... watching you run around, in those shorts, your legs...” Jimmy made a frustrated sound and kissed Robert heatedly, grinding harder against the older man’s thigh. He was so hard and Robert wanted to touch him so badly. He glanced out of the single small window the locker room had, it still felt safe, there were people talking, but none of them had played, so they most definitely wouldn’t come in there. 

He trailed a hand along Jimmy’s side, across his hip bone, then a little lower, and started palming him through his jeans. The boy made an even more frustrated sound and clutched at his shoulders before glancing at the door of the locker room.

“Can we... is this ok...?” He mumbled, suddenly worried, looking up at Robert. The older man grinned at him.

“Hmm, I don’t know, is it?” He asked, giving Jimmy a little squeeze through his jeans before moving his hand away to grab the boy’s wrists. He started walking him back against the wall, trapping him there. “What if someone comes in and sees us?” He whispered, leaning in once again to kiss his lover’s neck. Jimmy’s breath hitched and Robert felt him tensing up a little, but when he pulled back to look at him, he gave him a very excited little smile and bit his lip.

Robert tightened his hold on him and pushed his entire body up against him, making Jimmy moan softly again. Briefly, it felt as if he was trying to free his arms from Robert’s grasp, to touch him in turn, but then he went lax, giving in as Robert kissed him again. 

“Daddy, I want... please...” Jimmy whispered against his lips feverishly and tried to rub himself against the older man again, but Robert moved out of the way just in time. He wanted to tease him just a little longer, get him just a little more desperate. 

“Yes? What do you want, baby?” He asked, finally letting go of his wrists to slide his hands underneath the boy’s shirts, the orange jersey and the black tank top he was still wearing underneath. His skin was so hot as Robert slid his hands up and down his torso.

“Yes, this, please, touch me.” Jimmy gasped. Robert smirked to himself and pulled his hands out from underneath the other man’s clothes, chuckling at the disappointed little sigh he made. He took a step back to look at the boy.

“I think you would look even cuter if you were wearing *just* my jersey.” He said and Jimmy blinked at him for a moment before getting into gear and starting to take off his boots, his jeans soon following. Robert couldn’t help but laugh at his eagerness, and soon, he was standing in front of him in just his underwear and the jersey. 

“Like this?” He asked cutely, batting his eyelashes, and Robert nodded. The jersey was just long enough to reach his thighs and cover him up, but his bulge was still very obvious through it and Robert loved it. 

“Yeah, just like that.” He said. “You’re lovely.” He added before sinking to his knees in front of the boy. Jimmy gave him a surprised look that quickly changed to one of utter delight when he realized what Robert was about to do, what he was getting, and it made Robert smile. He grinned up at Jimmy as he pushed up the jersey a little. No lace today, no cute print, just simple, plain black cotton panties, but Robert liked them, either way.

He still didn’t waste any time and tugged them down, giving Jimmy a few quick strokes with his hand before taking him into his mouth. The younger man leaned against the wall for support, looking down at Robert to watch him as he sucked him. 

Robert could tell that this wasn’t going to take long, by the way Jimmy’s hands were clutching the orange jersey, the way he was breathing, how excited he was by this. He kept glancing at the door before looking back down, the anticipation of someone walking on them was still there, obviously, but instead of putting a damper on his arousal, it seemed to raise it. Robert liked that. He was trying to keep quiet, too, but he couldn’t help a few needy sounds escaping his mouth once in a while. 

When he came, Robert kept him in his mouth for a moment, letting him enjoy the feeling for a bit before letting go. He tucked him back into his little panties and got back up on his feet, grinning at him.

“And now... you’re coming into the showers with me.” He decided. Jimmy blinked up at him, still a little dazed, then squealed and giggled when Robert scooped him up in his arms, carrying him towards the showers, bridal style.


End file.
